Berserker Security Corps (BSC)
IN PROGRESS. More info might be added in future. The Berserker Security Corps (BSC) 'are a faction of mobian mercenaries, contractors and guns for hire operating all over Mobius Prime, with it's main headquarters in the Soumercanian continent, hostile to the Eggman Empire and allied with factions such as GUN, Kingdom of Acorn and Freedom Fighters. History: The BSC were founded by Keaton the Wolf during the war of Mobius Prime against the Eggman Empire and they started to get known for being a professional and efficient Private Military Company (PMC) of mobians somewhat altruistic and operate according to a strict set of morals, refusing any contract from employers and factions with evil goals such as the Eggman Empire and the Dark Egg Legion. For the right sum of money, the BSC's are ready to use their muscles and guns for various tasks and military services, such as counter terrorism, law enforcement, tech retrieval, bodyguarding, education and training for state armies (such as Royal Army serving the Kingdom/Republic of Acorn) and other mercenary groups, bounty hunting (dangerous and ruthless criminals often having bounties on their heads to collect with capture or elimination), defense of neutral countries from any invading force and foreign threat and supply and logistics services. This PMC also rejects stealth and infiltration's missions in favor of contracts requiring minimal sneak and maximum action and battle, unless handsomely paid to do so, or if many innocent lives are in danger and would be harmed if these mercs do not intervene to defend them. Another important service BSC provides is the sale of security systems (alarms, surveillance cameras, sentry guns etc.) and non lethal and lethal weapons to security agencies, police forces, local garrisons, freedom fighters, regular armies and other groups which aim to keep order in their respective territories, though BSC strictly refuses to sell equipment and weapons to rogue nations or terrorist groups. During their "business war" against the enemies who threatened their employers, the BSC decided to approve a harsh and strict policy to forbid dingoes and any other "dangerous" mobian race to join their ranks to avoid infighting between their members caused by xenophobia against other races or excessive aggressivity and brutal methods. Equipment and Technology: All BSC's members are armed with a wide variety of plasma and laser guns, these including lethal and powerful weapons such as blaster shooters, laser miniguns, plasma grenades and much more, thanks to funds by private investors and governments and by selling technology stolen by Eggman Empire and Dark Legion to several buyers. They also use energy wristblades, power fists, vibroblades and many other weapons for melee combat. They wear hardened combat armors (Light, Sturdy or Heavy, depending on the type of unit) which have high resistance to energy damages and with a red and white paint (even though high ranking members are known to have different color schemes for their armors and weaponry). The suit bears the BSC logo in white on the left breast (a flexing arm, to rapresent strenght and brute force). Berserker Security Corps also utilize armored combat vehicles and powered suits for heavy combat, with attack helicopters and gunships being deployed for air support and combat boats for maritime patrol. BSC is also known to make use of tough and deadly hardened combat androids as shock troopers and support units (which are equipped with cloaking devices, rocket boots and dark blue and white painted body armors, and armed with powerful arm cannons, shoulder mounted rocket launchers, claw hands and shields) and a large number of unmanned drones as ground support units and for securing off limits areas and protecting the employers of BSC. These drones are capable of carrying a number of onboard weapons, varying from laser guns and missile launchers to non lethal weaponry such as stun beams and sleep gas grenades, and their armor and efficiency may vary depending on the task they were builded for. Some units lack of weaponry and are instead equipped with an energy shield which allows them to efficiently protect BSC soldiers and allies from enemy fire, while during combat BSC would deploy unarmed "suicide drones" carrying explosive charges, with the function to get close to a target and detonate their charges, destroying themselves and the target. Most of these drones have an AI that allows them to differentiate enemies from allies and civilians and a scanner to identify BSC personnel and checking an intruder for any suspicious item or hidden weapon. Despite their deadly weaponry, BSC's personell is careful to use that in populated areas while performing their tasks, for this reason they often favor non lethal weapons, such as advanced stun guns and grenades and hand-held energy shields while acting as police force and dealing with riots, local insurgencies or criminal gangs. Some units make also use of ionized weapons when they have to take care of shields or robotical units, even though their use is limited for their high cost. Berserker Security Corps make also use of tamed Tasmanian Devils as "police dogs" to assist the mobian mercenaries during their law-enforcement operations, their duties include searching for firearms and explosives at checkpoints, locating missing people/fugitives and attacking enemies targeted by the BSC personnel. Some BSC squads even use Tasmanian Devils to guard their headquarters against, and watch for, unwanted or unexpected intruders. Togheter with their military personnel, the Berserker Security Corps has numerous scientists, engineers, diplomats, hackers, financial officers and recruiters working for the company, aiming to manage every aspect of the group and help it to increase its numbers and resources, and BSC is also known to make large use of marketing actions and public relations (brand awareness and event management, commercial posters, media interviews and speeches, writing website and social media content etc.) and to manage humanitarian expeditions in many poor regions and nations of Mobius, where its agents and public information officers offer food, medicines, toys and other supplies and goods to most of locals with the purpose of improving ties between the company and civilians and getting more recruits and symphatizers in the future. 'List of Weapons: Close Range Weapons *''Energy WristBlade:'' The first melee weapon ever designed and builded by the personnel of the Berserker Security Corps, it consists of a long and retractable laser blade which extends from a gauntlet worn on the user's wrist *''VibroBlade:'' A weapon that utilizes high-speed sonic vibrations to make the weapons more deadly, this is most commonly found on swords and daggers *''Power Fist:'' An expensive and powerful weapon, it is an armoured gauntlet that generates an energy field around it, one that is capable of violently disrupting any solid matter it touches. *''Energy Throwing Dagger: Throwing laser daggers, often used in combat against unarmored targets *''Stun Baton: A non-lethal short-range melee weapon that immobilizes organic targets with a powerful electrical shock, this weapon is commonly used against violent rioters or criminals during law enforcement operations *''Super Hammer: This powerful weapon is rare to see in the ranks of BSC due to its high cost and amount of required resources to build it, and its used just by high ranking members of military personnel of the company. It consists of a large and deadly war hammer with fusion cores of plasma on its head which allows the user to inflict heavy and serious damages against enemy targets, included armored ones. Handguns: *''Laser Handgun: ''This laser weapon is widely used by low ranking members of BSC such as recruits or privates, it has a long range and it doesn't require ammo, but it needs time to recharge after a while and its not effective when dealing with armored and heavily defended targets *''Plasma Revolver: ''A common sight between many middle ranking soldiers, unlike its laser counterpart it is a repeating handgun which fires plasma beams, it has a shorter range and its a very effective handgun against armored enemies, even though it has a slow rate of fire and its not very accurate *''Flare Gun: A break-action single-shot weapon that is not designed to deal direct damage, but instead to summon nearby allies for assistance. *''Stun Pistol:'' Designed exclusively for nonlethal crowd control, this pistol fires small stun bolts, and emits a glowing blue arc that can immobilize an organic target, but causes no damage to inanimate objects. Rifles: *''Rapid-Fire Laser Zapper: A fully-automatic tri-beam laser assault rifle with a high rate of fire, no recoil and good ammo capacity, its often used against light armored infantry units *''Enhanced Laser Rifle: ''A semi-automatic laser gun, it takes more time for each shot and it has lower ammo capacity than other laser weapons but with improved shot damage and better accuracy *''Plasma Shotgun: ''This weapon is known for its deadly efficiency in close range shooting, it can fire multiple projectiles but at the cost of poor accuracy and worse recoil. *''Plasma Sniper Rifle: ''An accurate plasma gun which delivers an extremely powerful shot that will eliminate any target at long range *''Stun Rifle: ''A a close-range crowd control weapon designed to stun large numbers of people at once Heavy Weapons: *''Laser Minigun: A large, two-handed weapon consisting of six rotating barrels that fire energy beams through three lenses, with high rate of fire but low accuracy, which makes it useful to deal with large numbers of close targets. *''Ionized Cannon:'' A portable weapon with limited ammo due to their expensive cost, it fires large ionized beams capable of disrupting every electronic system covering a wide area with a single shot, though it needs a long time to recharge *''Blaster Shooter: One of the deadliest and most powerful weapons of BSC's weaponry, this AI-assisted weapon is able to track targets in few seconds and fire large plasma blasts which penetrate shields and cause large plasma explosions that can easily destroy a tank or a gunship with just one shot *''Missile Launcher: ''Cheaper and easier to use than its plasma version, this is a shoulder-fired weapon which can fire guided missiles and cause serious damages against armored targets but is ineffective when dealing with ground and air units protected by shields Grenades/Explosives: * ''Fragmentation Grenade: The most common type of grenade in the BSC, designed to disperse lethal fragments on detonation * Incendiary Grenade: When thrown, it releases a high-temperature chemical reaction capable of burning anyone within its wide blast radius * Pulse Grenade: ''These hand grenades create a powerful magnetic field that induces high currents or voltages in the effected radius, damaging electrical circuits or disruption their function * ''Stun Grenade: ''Non-lethal grenades used to disorient and distract targets by producing a blinding flash of light and loud sound, without causing permanent damage * ''Sleep Gas Grenade: ''It releases sleeping gas when detonated, which cause a target to fall unconscious upon inhalation * ''Plasma Grenade: ''As its name suggests, it emits a powerful burst of plasma energy when detonated, as opposed to using chemical explosives like those in a frag grenade * ''Anti Personnel Frag Mine: Standard anti-personnel proximity explosive intended by design to inflict casualties only on personnel * Anti Tank Plasma Mine: Special mine used to outright destroy both armored and unarmored vehicles with a large burst of plasma * Anti Mechanized Unit Pulse Mine: A mine which cause severe damage to robotic enemies, stunning or even permanently disabling them * Demolition Charge: An explosive primarily designed for construction or civil engineering use, or for combat use to destroy fortifications or other hardened targets List of Gadgets: * Tactical Portable Computer Device (TPCD): A wrist-worn computer builded to store informations in a database (which can be locked with a password), control drones and display area maps, it has also a communication device, a vocal translator, a scanner and health status monitoring systems. All BSC's members who are put in command of an unit make use of this portable computer. * Jetpack: An aerial personal transportation device which offers a great degree of mobility in the air, often by support units to rapidly cover great distances and gain aerial advantage over their enemies. It can be controlled through verbal commands issued into the visor of the user. * Energy Shield: A defensive technology that projects a field of energy that protects the user from enemy fire. The resistance and the amount of time this device can be used before it deactivates may vary, the most expensive ones are known to last for numerous minutes and give protection from energy beams and explosives too, even though this portable defense proves to be inefficient if the shield is hit by shield piercing rounds, or the device is crippled by an EMP before the shield is activated. Commanders and elite soldiers of BSC always carry these devices with them in combat. * Personal Stealth Device: ''A belt-mounted electronic device capable of rendering the user virtually invisible, except for heat sensors, this technology is supplied only to scouts and, in a few cases, snipers too when stealth is necessary during a mission. In some occasions they have been used even to camouflage whole structures or vehicles. Due to their high cost and the disdain that many BSC's members have for stealth operations, these devices are not so often used by them and their number is quite limited. * The Behemoth Squadron: The Behemoth Squadron is a special elite team of the best skilled and most loyal mercs of the whole company, lead by Keaton himself. All of them make use of unique weapons and wear an advanced model of BSC's armor (which has a limited invisibility field and is much more resistant to damages and hardened, it has also a built-in medical system that automatically dispenses medications, painkillers and antidotes if the wearer is injured or poisoned and its life-support feeds nutrient fluids directly into the body of the wearer) painted with black and yellow color scheme, they had their abilities and their physical strength and agility enhanced by a long and intense training, they are known for being very efficient and deadly in battle and each of them has their own role and task in the squad: 'Keaton the Wolf:' The leader of Behemoth Squadron and the whole BSC, he is a middle aged arctic wolf, former member of the Wolf Pack who left his land to fight directly and more efficiently the Eggman Empire, which has persecuted wolves for a long time, and protect the innocents from all the horrors of war. He is a brave and honorable man, known by many as the "Benevolent Mercenary", with great leadership and combat skills, and would stand beside his friends and team mates no matter what. In all his years at the command of the Berserker Security Corps, he has enhanced his own abilities through gene therapy, impressively increasing his physical strength and greatly enhancing his speed, his reflexes and his five senses too, all this effectively making him the perfect leader for the BSC. With his intense charisma he easily got the power to win mobians hearts and minds, as he feigned loyalty and strength to those who followed him and encouraged them to always give their best in battle and out of it too. He is also an expert rifleman and marksman, and he often makes use of a deadly Gauss Rifle with a sniper scope attachment at the top, a tesla handgun (which allows the user to shoot small electrical discharges against a target) and an unique one handed proton axe, togheter with a jetpack and explosives and grenades which may vary depending on the job he gets. Keaton is a tall and muscular arctic wolf, with an imposing but in the same time elegant appearence, his fur of a white and greyish color and his teeth short but really sharp, like his claws. This wolf has Heterochromia, which causes him to have two different colored eyes, a light green shade the eye at left and a bright blue the one of right, and he has several burns and severe scars too on his limbs and his chest too. 'Hannah the Echidna:' A former member of the Frost Legion during the resistance against Dingo Regime in Angel Island, she has left her home and old comrades after they moved to Albion and all the rest of echidnas decided to ally with the Eggman Empire, she is the mage unit and the medic of the team. She has extensive knowledge of medicine and, thanks to her innate and a natural link to the Chaos Force, she has healing powers and knowledge of destruction magic. She can be soft and nice with her friends as easily as she can turn into a deadly and aggressive opponent before whoever attempts to challenge her team. Hannah is the youngest member of the Behemoth Squadron, appearing as an attractive and soft physically fit woman, often with a smile on her face and always kind with everyone, except with ungrateful and rude people and whoever tries to use her past against her. She is a dark red mobian echidna, with purple eyes and long hair down to the back of a lighter shader of red. Togheter with a light set of combat armor, she also wears an enchanted dark blue hood and a magical golden ring which enhances her magical abilities. 'Neil the Cougar:' A stern and cold mountain lion, former inhabitant of the Kingdom of Acorn and warrior of the Royal Army, he left his land after fighting for the Royal Army during the Great War. He is quiet and silent most of time, and he rarely questions the decisions and orders of his leader. In battle he shows a cold attitude with his opponents and he never hesitates to pull the trigger of his gun. He has superb skill with melee weapons and, during his time with BSC, he proved to be an excellent marksman and sniper. He utilizes a plasma sniper rifle and two melee weapons, an arc sword and a fusion blade, and he is equipped with camouflage clothing, smoke and stun grenades and a special visor for night and thermal vision. Neil is an agile and slender cougar, commonly referred to as "mountain lion", with blue eyes, erect ears, sharp retractable claws and a silvery-grey coat with lighter patches on the underbody, including the jaws, chin, and throat. One of his ears was cutted during a battle in the Great War, which forced him to wear on the side of his head which lacks of the ear a cybernetic implant that allows him to fix and enhance his hearing. '''Tyrell the Lizard:' A dangerous and deadly desert horned lizard, he is the classic mercenary you would meet everywhere on Mobius Prime. Greedy, violent and ruthless, despite these flaws though, he knows better than challenging the authority of Keaton and he enjoys fighting with BSC and the Behemoth Squadron, until he can get his pay and see something burning. He is an expert of explosives, and he is often armed with a rapid-fire grenade machine gun, a wrist incinerator, numerous molotov bombs and a vibrodagger. This mercenary has an appearence which is easily recognizable by a distinctive flat body with one row of fringe scales down the sides and one row of slightly enlarged scales on each side of the throat. He has also black colored eyes, long horns on his head, a grayish yellow dorsum with pointed scales on it and two dark blotches on the neck that are very prominent and are bordered posteriorly by a grey color. Ean the Eagle: The scout of the team, Ean is a golden eagle and a popular mercenary in his career, he is known as a pragmatic yet considerate gentleman and a honorable warrior. He is very amiable especially to those who show courage and chivalry and due to his chivalrous nature, he is respectful to his opponents and kind to the innocents caught up in conflict and violence. He takes care of fieldcraft, recoinnaissance'' and exploration, and patrolling the sky for enemies or important positions. He also often works with Neil for engaging selected targets. He is equipped with an energy crossbow, stun rockets and sharp steel talons for melee combat. He appears as a tall and well built golden eagle. Like many other mercs, he has numerous scars on his body, his feathers are all of a dark brown color, with lighter golden-brown plumage on his nape, and white markings on the wings and the tail, and he has hazel colored eyes. 'Radul the Jackal:' The team's technical specialist, quartermaster and hacker, he has a charismatic but cunning and shifty personality and a past as treasure hunter in Southeast' Eurish. He can easily repair weapons and armors of his team when they are damaged, and he has a high hacking skills with terminals and computers. Even though he is considered the weakest member of the team in terms of combat skills, he should not be underestimated and he can be a very dangerous opponent when put into a corner and forced to fight. He uses a plasma shotgun and his own fusioncutter as primary weapons, and he always carries a backpack with his squad's equipment and his personal tools for repairing and hacking. He is also very skilled into riding his personal Extreme Gear, which allows him to fly or just hover at high speeds. Radul is a golden jackal with a slim physical build, his eyes are both of a yellow color, his fur is coarse and is brightly coloured with blackish tones on the back, while the thighs, upper legs, ears and forehead are bright reddish chestnut. Such as Hannah, he wears a light set of combat armor, with data goggles which allow him to easily see and analyze the damages on the equipment of his squad, and it helps him with hacking and breaking into computer systems. ''Bruce the Crocodile:''' The heavy weapons specialist of Behemoth Squadron, he is of soumercanian nationality and one of the oldest members of the group, with a lot of experience as lone mercenary and bodyguard and with an impulsive behavior, always eager to start a good and bloody battle against his enemies. He is always armed with a laser minigun or a blaster launcher, incendiary grenades and two power fists for melee combat, which have circular saw blades mounted on the back. This large and dark green-skinned crocodile is known for having a blinded eye and the other one of a yellowish colour, sharp greyish spikes on his tail and a long and deep scar on his chest, he is also mighty and intimidating in appearence, for this reason he is feared by many members of BSC, until they learn to know in the end he is just a veteran of war who just wishes to keep his squad togheter and protect them all at any cost. Notable Members: ''Jabu the Lion: An important commander of the Berserker Security Corps, native of South Efrika, despite his young age he has successfully managed to gain the respect of his soldiers and his superiors too and earn the nickname of the "Gentle Giant", for his muscular and massive body, his impressive size (three times taller and larger than a common male mobian) and his innate born leaders ability to put courage and willpower in the hearts of all the soldiers under his command with his great charisma and his positive and strong attitude, always fighting side by side with his troops and refusing to lead his men from a safe and distant headquarters. He also often showed a merciful and almost naive personality, often sparing his opponents life and favoring non lethal solutions for every problem. He was saved by Keaton himself after his village was wiped out by the forces of the Eggman Empire and his whole family roboticized by the machines of the mad scientist, and in few years his super strength and his passion for heavy weapons allowed him to get one of the highest number of kills and captures of all the BSC personnel (who easily recognize him in battle always for his mighty appearence and his red mane), despite not being part of the Behemoth Squadron. Equipped with a heavy combat armor (painted in dark orange with shades of gold on its limbs and hips), a plasma cannon, a large hand-held energy shield, stun grenades and a shock hammer. Rumors that this warrior might be chosen as successor of Keaton for leading the BSC are not rare at all in the highest ranks of the private company. Joining the Berserker Security Corps: The BSC are a joinable faction through Skype and Discord roleplaying stories and any Sonic mobian oc (except for dingoes and few other mobian races) can join them, until they can follow orders, they don't have OP abilities and powers and they do not put money before everything, included the lives of innocents and unarmed people, but look at their pay as a reward for being mercenaries with an ethical and moral code and who wish to help people. If your character doesn't like injustice and criminals and enjoys action, a good pay, working in a faction of loyal and brave mobians and helping people in need, then he/she is welcome. Trivia: - Berserkers hold little more than contempt for more evil and selfish mercenary groups such as Hooligans and Destructix, since they believe "those factions give a bad reputation to mercenaries" Category:Good Category:Groups/Organizations